


love at frost sight

by koutarous



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, First Dates, First Meetings, Lowercase, M/M, winter fic? is that a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutarous/pseuds/koutarous
Summary: moon bin gets stood up.  a handsome stranger comes to the rescue.





	love at frost sight

**Author's Note:**

> definitely going to attempt to think of a better title for this that actually relates to the story (instead of a stupid pun lmao) also: please forgive me, i havent written in months and im trying to get back into it! (currently: unedited)

 

moon bin was sat alone at a table, in some trendy hipster cafe downtown.

things seemed to always end up like this for him.

the cafe he had been sitting in for the last couple of hours was bound to close soon.  his croissant had been devoured, leaving only a crumb-filled plate and dirty napkin behind, and his mocha had gone cold over an hour ago.  he thought that it would be rude to start his drink without his date.  ideally, they would’ve ordered at the same time. 

then again, ideally, his date would’ve shown up.

he had given up hope half an hour ago, but bin was a little superstitious. if he started drinking the mocha, he would be admitting defeat, right?  as long as the coffee remained, so did his hope.  so he continued to leave the cup untouched.

he sighed, pulling out his phone to see if he had missed a text, a call, or an even an email from the man he was supposed to be meeting.

nothing.

bin really didn’t want to judge the guy. he hadn’t even met him, or talked to him, or texted him.  he was a friend of jinwoo’s, who was also the man responsible for setting them up.  he had told bin to meet his nameless and faceless friend at the cafe for 7 o clock.

7 o clock was almost three hours ago.

bin couldn’t help but feel disappointed.  his parents kept bugging him to settle down with someone already, despite the fact that he was only 21.  but it seemed like every date he went on ended in “i think we could be good friends” or an empty promise to text him in the future.  however, this was the first time his date hadn’t bothered to show up at all. 

finally giving up hope and taking a sip from his long-cold drink, he slumped down in the booth he was currently sitting in.  

the cafe was comfortable. he could probably curl up in the booth and stare at the warm, coffee inspired art on the walls for hours.  the temperature was just right for someone to wear a cozy sweater, and the faintest smell of cinnamon and coffee filled the air. 

he stirred his cold drink, looking out the fogged window for a sign of anyone that looked like they could be his date.

the streets were bare.  bin wasn’t surprised, as it had began snowing after he arrived, and it was getting pretty late.  he shivered at the thought of walking back to his apartment without mittens and a scarf.

after a few minutes of staring, he was interrupted by a cough.

bin turned around to see a man sitting opposite to him, taking off his jacket.  he smiled, and bin could feel his cheeks heating up.  could jinwoo really have set him up with such a beautiful man?  he looked like a model, or an actor. how did jinwoo evem know him?

“now, before you yell at me for being late, or standing you up: i’m not your date.” the man said bluntly, reaching out his hand. moon bin hadn’t planned on yelling at him. if anything, he wanted to burst into tears of joy.  but the man looked scared, hesitant even, so obviously bin’s face must’ve told otherwise.  the man stuck out his hand.

“lee dongmin.”

bin reluctantly shook his hand, and noticed how soft the man’s hands were.  would it be weird to ask him what lotion he used?

“moon bin. not to sound rude, but who are you?” he asked. he hoped he didn’t sound rude. he was only curious.

dongmin gave a guilty smile. 

“um… i’m just a guy trying to help someone out.”

bin was confused. why would he need any help? 

“...explain?”

the man, now known to be lee dongmin, bit his lip and looked out the window, breaking eye contact. 

“i’ve been here waiting for someone for the past hour and they haven’t shown up.” he said, laughing awkwardly “and honestly, it looks like we’re in the same boat. you were sitting here when i walked in.”

“was it that obvious?” bin asked. did he really look that pathetic?

the man only smiled in response. 

“why don’t we get you a new drink?” dongmin offered. looking at the empty plate on the table, he stifled a laugh. “or some food.”

“can we get another croissant over here?”

 

it turned out that the cafe closed shortly after the two made their decision to spend the evening together.  they were swiftly booted out onto the street when the clock struck 10:00, with a smile and a “we’ll be open at 8:00 tomorrow”.  

bin and dongmin were left outside bundled up in their coats, scrolling through their phones for a cafe nearby that was open at this time of night.

it was quiet. the streets were bare due to the snow, and only the faint hum of music from a nearby store and the sound of the two boys walking through the snow could be heard.  bin stared at the snow covered streetlights and trees that lit up this part of the city.  

 

“it doesn’t look like any cafes are open.” dongmin said, looking up from his phone with a frown. 

_ he’s really cute when he does that,  _ bin thought, blood rushing to his face. was it okay to have a crush on your fake date? 

“so… what now?” he asked, trying to mask the disappointment in his voice.  he was looking forward to getting to know the model/actor/nice guy who saved him from being alone all night. 

“what about we just walk? we’re bound to find something, right?” 

bin shivered. it was cold out, and his layers were beginning to lose their warmth. but how could he give up this opportunity? he could hear jinwoo and his boyfriend myungjun laughing at him for being such an idiot and losing his chance with this guy already. refusing to allow that situation to happen, he gave dongmin a smile. “sure.” 

they took to walking down the empty street, in the direction of the heart of the city.  for a few minutes they walked in silence, the only sounds being the hum of electricity running the street lights, christmas music playing from a shop, and their breathing. it wasn’t awkward, but bin decided to break the silence anyways. 

“so… wanna play 20 questions?” bin auggested and looking to dongmin.

dongmin raised a brow.  “what is this, high school?” he asked with a laugh. bin frowned, thinking of other ways to break the ice. 

“favourite colour?” dongmin asked.

bin bit back a smile. “i’d have to say red. you?”

“why?” dongmin asked.  

“that’s not fair!” bin whined. “you have to wait your turn! it’s my turn to ask you something!” 

dongmin threw his head back and laughed, which caused bin to as well.  “fair enough, mister bin!” he smiled, “what do you want to ask me?”

bin bit his lip, stopping in the middle of the empty road. “what’s yours?” 

dongmin tilted his head and furrowed his brows. “what’s my what?” now it was bin’s turn to laugh at the other man’s confusion.

“your favourite colour, obviously. what is it?”

“ah... i’d have to go with black. it goes with everything, and it’s versatile. a classic.” dongmin said, looking ahead as they walked. bin hummed in agreement.

“so why is your favourite colour red?”

bin scratched the back of his neck and let out a sigh. “ahh… to be honest, i don’t have a super cool and reasonable answer like you do. i just think it looks cool.”

the two walked along and asked each other questions for a while longer.  dongmin learned that bin was a dancer, and that he couldn’t cook anything that wasn’t microwavable.  bin learned that dongmin had only moved into town for a job a few months ago, and that he cooked in his spare time. the two had walked all the way through the city’s bar and shopping districts and had made it to a city park.  it was getting late, and the bus station bin was using to get back to his apartment was just across the street. 

“question 20,” bin began, sitting down on a snow covered bench. “what made you come sit down at my table back at the cafe?” dongmin’s cheeks were red, and bin wasn’t sure if it was because he was blushing or because of the cold.

“for the exact reason i told you.  we were in the same situation.  i was set up on a blind date by a friend, you see,” dongmin explained. bin liked that he gestured with his hands when he was explaining things. “and jinw-he insisted on setting everything up! we were supposed to meet at 9 at the cafe, which is stupid to begin with, because it closes at 10. and he just never showed up!” he sighed. “and… you really did look like you were in the same situation as me! you hadn’t even touched your drink!” he exclaimed. bin couldn’t help but laugh at how he was defending himself. “funny enough, my friend was the same way. he said it would ruin my blind date experience or whatever. that’s how him and his boyfriend met, so i guess he wanted the same thing for me.” 

bin smiled, thinking about jinwoo and myungjun. the two were a pain sometimes, especially the latter, but he really did appreciate their effort in setting him up.  though, if they had just given him the mystery man’s number…

the town clock rang, interrupting his thoughts. “its midnight? already?” bin asked. “god, i guess time does fly when you’re having fun.” dongmin stated, looking at the clock and then his watch. “how are you getting home? i was going to get a taxi, so we could split one if you’d like.” he offered. 

“i wouldn’t want to make you go out of your way, i can just take the bus.” bin said, standing up and wiping the snow off his pants.

“no, no, i insist.” dongmin said with a smile. “i mean, as long as you’re comfortable with it. i live across town, a few blocks from the cafe actually.” 

bin bit his lip. he felt bad about the fare, but he couldn’t walk all the way back to his apartment, and he didn’t want to sit out in the cold waiting for a bus. “sure, but only because the next bus isn’t for another half hour.”

dongmin had called for a cab already, since flagging one down on the barren street was unlikely. the two wandered to the sidewalk, hands dug in their pockets due to the cold. after a few minutes of waiting, the two were on their way to their home.

they sat side by side in the back seat, in silence on the car ride home, but there was one question left to be asked.

“question 21,” dongmin began, “is this going to happen again?”

bin shrugged. “well, i don’t see why not.” 

he took out his phone, swiping away missed texts from jinwoo asking how the date went.

“what’s your number?”

by the time the two had exchanged numbers and agreed to meet up again, they had arrived back at the cafe.  it turned out they lived in opposite directions, but only a few blocks away. dongmin ended up paying for the cab, citing that he was the one who made bin take it in the first place.

“well, i’m paying you back with a meal next time.” bin stated. “god, wait til i tell jinwoo this.  he sets me up with a guy who can’t even be bothered to show up, and i end up meeting another guy in the same situation? crazy, right?” he asked, looking at dongmin, who was staring at the sidewalk. 

“what did you say your friend's name was?” he croaked. his face looked paler than before. bin frowned. “jinwoo. park jinwoo. he’s the one that set me up. why do you ask?”

“i’m so sorry.” dongmin said. he stared at bin, biting his lip. bin would have thought it was cute if he didn’t look so worried. “i must have gotten the time wrong. oh my god. bin i’m so sorry. i feel so terrible right now i probably made you feel so b-“

“dongmin.” bin said, brows furrowed in confusion. “what on earth are you apologizing for?”

“i’m your blind date.”

bin burst out laughing. “you’re telling me-“ he caught his breath, “that you, lee dongmin, stood me up, _got stood up_ _by me_ ,” he wheezed, “and then saved both of our nights?” bin was kneeling over a bench, laughing.  

dongmin sighed. 

“yes.”

“god, wait til i tell jinwoo this.”

 

* * *

 

 

**xxx-xxx-xxx:** hey bin? this is lee dongmin

**xxx-xxx-xxx:** were still on for the second date, right?

**Author's Note:**

> was that wintery enough? we got our first snow a while back and as soon as halloween was over i went full christmas mode...... so this happened lmao.......... now the question is: did jinwoo get the times mixed up? or did dongmin and bin? the world may never know  
> find me on [tumblr](https://shouldveheldon.tumblr.com/) or on twitter @moonbincult !


End file.
